We're Good
by K0nflicti0n
Summary: Five years after Sam and Deeks are rescued from Sidorov. Fluffy Densi goodness with a hint of lemon at times
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Random story idea that popped into my head when I saw a little boy (2-3 years old) with shaggy Brunette hair and miss-matched blue eyes, no joke! So you know where my creative mind went the moment I saw this little boy.**

"Dada!" The small voice of three year old Donald Raymond Deeks cried out excitedly the moment his father walked into the house.

"Hey Buddy! Did you miss me?" Deeks said happy to see his son after two weeks in Qauntico for a series of Lectures and Seminars on multi-agency undercover operations, where he had been both a speaker and someone attending the series.

"Yah!" The boy happily replied and wrapped his small arms around Deeks shoulders, or rather tried to, and rested the side of his head on Deeks chest and Captain Marty Deeks, head of LAPD's undercover division, was only too happy to return the hug firmly wrapped his free arm around his son. A child who looked so much like both of his parents it was a little surreal when Deeks looked at his son.

Like his mother Donald had thick dark brown hair and a birthmark in his right eye, the small boy also had his mother's nose. Unlike his mother though Donald had deep ocean blue eyes and a carefree attititude and a devil may care smile, along with a strong jawline. The combination of these features left no doubt as to who the boy's parents were.

"Momma! MOMMA!" The young boy squealed excitedly and turned his head back in the direction he had come running from and fidgeted impatiently in his father's arms. "MOMMA!" The young boy practically wailed using his limited vocabulary to urge his mother to come to the door.

"What is it Donny?" Kensi replied as she walked from the kitchen with a towel in her had and a rather old and shaggy looking dog slowly trailing behind her.

"Dada!" The young child said happily as he pointed at Deeks with his left arm across his chest, effectively shoving his small finger into his father's lips.

"Who?" Kensi asked with a confused look on her face but Deeks easily recognized the playful twinkle in her eyes.

"Dada home!" The young boy replied loudly and turned to face his father and poked him softly in the left cheek before he turned back to Kensi. "See."

"Yeah Momma see?" Deeks chimmed in and shoved his right finger into the cheek opposite his son's fingers and the youngest member of the Deeks house hold started laughing.

"Hmmm…..He does look like someone I know, but he's not shaggy enough." Kensi said thoughtfully as she moved towards the two most important men in her life.

"Sha gee?" Donald asked confused as he looked at his dad and then back to Kensi.

"Really Fern?" Deeks said pouting as their son repeated his old nickname.

"ern?" The small boy's voice was confused as he looked back and forth between his parents before he looked down at the family pet and pointed at him. "Mon-ey?" The boy asked as if he was unsure of the dog's name.

"Yup that's Monty." Deeks said as she planted a soft kiss on the side of his son's head.

"Oh-tay" And with that everything that had just been said between between his parent seemed to be forgotten as he reached for Monty and Deeks slowly put his son down on the floor and smiled as he watched Donald and Monty walked together towards the boys room.

"Hey you." Deeks said with a smile and walked up to Kensi and put his hands on her hips and kissed her forehead softly. "I missed you guys." Deeks said softly as he rested his forehead against her's and stared into her brown mismatched doe eyes and couldn't stop the smile as it spread across his face.

"We missed you to." Kensi replied as she titled her head up slightly and planted a small kiss on his lips and softly draped her arms around Deeks neck. "Every day he asked when you were coming home. I swear he acts just like you."

"Oh so he's brave, charming and witty?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of needy, whiney and likes to complain a lot." Kensi said teasingly and gave Deeks a playful grin.

"Touché."

"So how was the seminar?" Kensi asked turning the conversation to a more serious subject. Sure if had been five years since Sam and Deeks had been tortured by Sidorov but Kensi was worried how Deeks would handle talking about it. Deeks had gone through a lot of sessions with Nate and was more comfortable talking about his past and what had happened to him with their friends, but a large group of random strangers was something else entirely.

"It was easier than I thought it would be. I'm actually glad that Hetty asked me to do it." Deeks said evenly as he slowly let go of Kensi and made he was to the kitchen.

"Really?" Kensi asked slightly shocked. They had a long conversation about it before he had agreed to speak at the lecture series that had almost been a fight but ever since Kensi and Granger had rescued them the two of them he and Kensi never really fought, it was more like the bickering they did when the two of them were partners.

"Yeah Kens really." Deeks paused as he opened the fridge and pulled a Gatorade from the fridge and turned around to look at his wife. "Look Kensi it was five years ago. I won't say it didn't bother me but if I can help someone else learn how to avoid a situation like that or how to handle something like that than I'm ok talking about it." Deeks used the heel of his foot to nudge the door closed behind him as he unscrewed the cap of the sports drink in his hands.

"So you didn't need any of those pills you asked Nate for just in case?" Kensi asked regarding the small prescription Deeks had gotten from Nate as a precaution.

"Well…."

"Deeks." Kensi voice was soft but she couldn't stop her shoulders from slumping. For so long after Deeks had been tortured she had been afraid he would wind up like Jack, in fact if Hetty hadn't stepped he Kensi knew that it could have very well happened. That and that fact that Deeks had come very close to becoming addicted to the painkillers from his surgery.

"After my lecture was over I was a little wound up and on edge so I took one pill and went to sleep. That's all I promise." Deeks said softly before he took a small drink from the bottle and smiled at her. "I'm not going back down that road, trust me."

"I do." Kensi said and she moved closer to Deeks. "I just worry about you sometimes is all." Kensi slinked her arms around his waist and rested the side of her head on his shoulder.

"I know you do Kensi." Deeks said as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. While Deeks didn't remember what exactly had happened when Kensi had found him in the bathroom years ago convulsing from an overdose of pain medication, he did remember how bad he felt physically when he woke up and how much it had hurt emotionally when Kensi had threatened to leave him if he didn't clean up his act. When Kensi threatened to leave him, Deeks also knew that if he didn't get clean she wouldn't let him near the child they were expecting. Sadly it had would be a child they would never get to see because Kensi had a miscarriage right around the same time she had hit the fifth month mark of her pregnancy and it had been hard on both of them. Deeks had blamed himself and how hard of a time he was having getting clean for the stress he was causing Kensi, and Kensi had been blaming herself for trying to do to many things while raising their child within her and blamed the stress she put herself under. But when the dust settled the two of them face it together and came out with an even stronger bond.

"I would never do anything to lose you or Donny." He whispered softly to her.

"It's not just me and Donny Deeks." Kensi said as she looked up at him softly.

"You'd take my own dog from me?" He lightly teased her causing her to softly laugh at his joke.

"You have more than the three of us to lose Marty." Kensi said and a small excited smile graced the beautiful face of his wife which only confused Deeks. As much as Kensi would have loved to him wonder what she was talking about she threw him a lifeline and firmly pressed her stomach against his and arched an eyebrow at him. It took a few seconds before realization began to dawn on Deeks face and he looked down in the direction of their touching stomachs and then back up to Kensi's face.

"Really?" Deeks asked softly as he looked at Kensi with a bit of shock on his face. When he wife kept smiling at him and softly nodded her head in the affirmative a huge grin broke out across his face and he pulled Kensi into a deep passionate kiss.

"EW!" the voice of their son forced them to chuckle and turn to face him.

"What do you mean ew?" Kensi asked him playful as she let go of Deeks and moved to crouch down in front of her son. "You think kisses are gross?" Kensi asked her son, who Deeks had suggested they name after her dad when they found out they were having a boy, and smiled at him. "What about kisses from mommy?" She asked as she suddenly reached out to grab him and planted an overly sloppy kiss on his check making the young boy squeal as he tried to get away from her.

Deeks stood their smiling as he watched his wife and son interact and it was moments like these that he cherished the most and made him glad Kensi had given him her ultimatum four years ago. As soon both Kensi and Donald were laughing Deeks put his drink on the counter and snuck up behind Kensi and grabbed her sides and started to tickle her. "Get her Donny!" He encouraged his son as they soon became a rolling laughing tangle of bodies and limbs on the floor with Monty standing off to the side occasionally licking the closest person's face and wagging his tail furiously.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? A nice little on shot or should I keep going with this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys obviously wanted more so here's more.**

After nearly ten minutes of the family rolling, playing and laughing on the floor everyone started to settle down a little bit, mostly because Donald let out a big yawn and moved closer to Monty hoping the dog would grant him some form of immunity from his parents.

"You getting tired buddy?" Deeks asked as he looked over at his son and smiled as the boy defiantly shook his head 'n'o even though his eyes were starting to get droopy. "How bout we watch a movie? Maybe watch Aladdin?" The mention of the boys favorite movie caused his eyes to widen and he fervently nodded his yes and Kensi and Deeks smiled at him. 

"You go get your movie and I'll bring in your juice and we can watch it okay honey?" Kensi asked/instructed as she sat up on the floor next to Deeks and smiled at her son. Even though she once listed every bad thing in the world that she saw on a daily basis and asked Deeks why would she want to bring a child into that she knew now that she had been completely wrong about that. Having Donald had been the best thing to ever happen to her, well it was an even tie with the day she married Deeks.

"Oh-tay! Mon-ey!" They little boy exuberantly ran to the rotating tower that held the DVD's that were for him and began to look for Aladdin while Kensi climber to her feet and held her hand out to Deeks to help him up off the floor.

"Come on Shaggy, maybe I can find you a Scooby-snack."

"SHA-GEE!" Donald happily cried from the living room as he kept looking for his movie and Deeks groaned softly as he slumped his shoulders and glared at Kensi

"This is all your fault Fern." He fixed her with a mock glare only to receive a perky smile and a cheery 'I know' from his wife before she turned around and walked into the kitchen to get a juice box for Donald from the fridge, rolling his eyes at Kensi's retreating form Deeks turned around find Donald and Monty in front of him. "What's up guys?"

"La-din." Donald said happily as he held up the Blu-ray and Monty parked in agreement with him causing Deeks to lightly laugh. It never ceased to amaze him he son was so hell bent on enjoying every moment of his life, even if it was as mundane as watching a eighteen year old cartoon movie with his parents.

"Ok Bub lets watch the shaggy street rat get the princess." Deeks said in a louder than normal tone so Kensi could hear him and he could practically hear her eyes rolling from the kitchen of their home.

A short time later the family was situated in the living room with Deeks and Kensi lounging side by side on the sectional in the corner, Donald was in his child sized Lazy-boy with Monty curled up on his doggie bed next to Donald's chair. Marty Deeks was currently pinned between his wife and the arm of the section his right arm wrapped around Kensi's waist and his left arm draped across his stomach and he gently held Kensi's hand in his left hand while the fingers of his right hand were intertwined with hers as they rested on her stomach. Sighing contently Kensi let her head roll to Deeks shoulder and she smiled as he arm instinctively tried to pull them closer together. "Hey look at Donny." Deeks whispered in her ear.

When Kensi moved her head to look at her son in his mini-recliner she had to force herself not to laugh. With his recliner leaned all the way back Donald had crossed his ankles and interlaced his fingers which were behind his head and had Deeks patented grin spread across his face as he watched the Genie come out of the lamp. "He's so much like you at times its kinda creepy."

"Did you just call our son creepy?" Deeks asked with a mock offended tone as he looked at her.

"Only when he acts like you." Kensi shot back as she turned her gaze back to him and planted a small soft kiss on his jawline before she snuggled back into Deeks. To anyone else they seemed like a perfectly happy family, but Deeks knew better.

"What's wrong Fern?"

"Nothing."

"Kensi come on. It's me I know something is bothering you." Deeks was keeping their conversation soft not wanting to worry their son, since they had promised not to fight or even raise their voices at each other when Donald was around. Deeks knew they would never fight like his parents had but he didn't want his only son to hear his parents yelling and screaming at each other like he had to endure growing up.

"Its…..I'm worried and a little scared is all." Kensi finally admitted softly. "I lost one child and had a couple issues when I was pregnant with Donny….I just don't want to get my hopes up too much." Kensi voiced her fears softly and had to smile a bit when Deeks kissed the top of her head.

"Hey we'll be ok." Deeks told her confidently as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "We'll just take things one step at a time as the come at us. Just like we did with Donny, sure there were bumps in the road but we faced them together and look at us now. My mini-me and dog are just hanging out and I'm holding the woman of my dreams in my arms." Deeks said as he softly rubbed his hand up and down her back coaxing her to press herself closer to him.

"How can you be so sure Deeks?" Kensi said as she lifted her head to look him in the eyes.

"Because after everything we've been through, both together and before we met, the world owes us a few." Deeks said as he reached out and pushed a few loose strands of her chocolate brown hair from her face. "Your dad, Jack, Dom and my parents, Sidorov, and my dad. After every bad thing that has happened to us I figure we are finally due for all the happiness we can handle and then some." Deeks said as he kissed Kensi softly on the lips. The kiss reminded Kensi of when Deeks had kissed her minutes before he was captured by Sidorov and she couldn't help me push her lips harder against his and it would have gotten more intensive if not for the fact that their son was in the room. Kensi slowly pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead against Deeks forehead and stared into the deep blue eyes should could very easily get lost in.

"I love you Marty Deeks."

"I love you Kensi Deeks."

**A/N: WOW…..just wow! Real;y the insane amount of favorites and follows this received int eh short amount of time it's been up has pushed me to keep it going and put out another chapter for you guys. To those of you who have left reviews thank you so very much! BUT, if you don't have an account with yet please make make one. It will only take you a minute at most and will allow me to reply to your reviews (something I always try to do) and if you don't have an account and leave a review as a guest I can't reply to your review. Again thank you all so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! Really you guys are absolutely amazing and keep me motivated to update this story.**

It was a little after 9 p.m. as Deeks stood in the doorway to his son's room and stood there watching his son sleep soundly with Monty curled up next to him. Deeks remembered the long talk he and Kensi had about letting Monty sleep with their son and Deeks had to admit that Kensi had been right in calling him 'a little girl' about it. Ever since Donald had been born Monty had taken it upon himself to be the boys "protector" always sleeping right next to Donald's bassinet and latter his crib and had tried to sleep in the boys bed the first night he slept in it. Deeks had been worried that Monty would accidently smother their son, or scratch his face or a wide variety of other things. Whereas Kensi had been the one to suggest it would be fine and that Monty would never hurt Donald since he let the small boy climb all over him. Monty had been the one thing that Donald had used when he starting walking and the retired police dog seemed more than happy to walk next to Donald so the child could hold onto him for support and had licked the boy's face whenever he fell down and was about to cry.

"What are you thinking about?" Kensi softly asked him as she snaked her arms around his waist and held him tight as she rest her chin in his shoulder and looked at her sleeping son and Monty.

"Nothing much really. I just missed putting him to bed when I was gone." Deeks said softly as he looked at Kensi from the corner of his eye. "We should call everyone and get them all together since tomorrow is Saturday. It's been a while since all of us have been together."

"You just wanna brag that I'm pregnant again." Kensi lightly scolded him remembering how Deeks had told anyone who would listen that 'his smoking hot wife was pregnant', in fact he had drove Sam and Callen insane to the point they had threatened to shoot him and leave Kensi a widow in order to shut him up.

"Well yeah there's that too." Deeks said cheekily ad he kissed the side of her head softly. "But I do miss everyone, we spent so many years working side by side every day. Don't get me wrong I like my job and being able to run the undercover ops instead of being part of them is nice it's…."

"You miss being part of the action. Being the one who can help give a family closure or being there to stop the bad guys and make the world safer." Kensi said finishing his sentence. It was something they both still struggled with but after Donald had been born they both agreed that they didn't want their son to grow up without one of both of his parents. During the course of their respective careers the two of them had too many close calls with death. That combined with their own personnel demons from their own childhoods had urged the two partners to leave the life of field operatives behind. The timing of their decision had coincided with Deeks being offered a promotion to Captain as the head of LAPD's Undercover Unit. Of course he wasn't going to leave Kensi hanging without him there to watch her back in the field and was about to turn down the offer. That was until Hetty created the position of "Operations Coordinator" enabling Kensi to stay with NCIS but taking her out of field working and moving her to up to Ops.

Of course Kensi had tried to fight it she was torn between the love of her family and the love she had for her job. Finally she had accepted Hetty's offer on the condition that she would still be able to work crime scenes since she was the only agent with the OSP who had forensic training.

"At times…but I have, we have so much to lose that this is what keeps me grounded." Deeks said softly with a small smile at Kensi and he turned around in her arms so they were face to face. "Wanna split the phone calls to make it go faster?"

"Why you in a hurry for something Detective?" Kensi asked in a husky voice and Deeks could see her brown eyes cloud over with desire as she stared into his deep blue orbs.

"Well I do enjoy Kensi's private time." Deeks answered his voice dripping with desire as he pulled her closer to him and began to kiss and nip lightly as her neck, causing Kensi to angle her head giving him more access to her neck as one hand moved up to the back of her husband's scruffy head.

"Ah….I think…." Kensi tried to form a coherent sentence but as Deeks hand slowly traveled up her stomach and cupped one of her breast she was having trouble doing anything other than enjoying the feelings her husband was able to conjure within her. "Calls….mhhm…can wait." The pair moved towards their bedroom where they made up for two weeks of being absent from each other and properly celebrated Deeks return him and the news of Kensi's pregnancy, soft moans and groans filled their bedroom as they were both careful to not wake their son even though they did everything to could to make the other fell how much they loved them.

After a little over two hours the noises finally died down and the pair lay their sweaty and smiling at each other as Deeks had his arms wrapped around Kensi with a hand protectively placed over her stomach. "So I guess it's too late to call every one now huh?" Deeks said as he placed a soft kiss on Kensi's temple and gave her a soft squeeze.

"Are you complaining?" Kensi said with faux anger as she looked up at up.

"Nah." Deeks replied with a cocky grin as he let his mind reply the past two hours in his head and Kensi could tell what he was doing because the grin on his face and the look it in his eyes, the same look he had whenever he had thought about the first time they had sex and she slugged him in the shoulder.

"Mind out of the gutter Deeks." She teased him even though she was often guilty of the same thing.

"GAH! I swear I'm the LAPD cop who gets beat by his wife." Deeks hissed as he rubbed his shoulder where she had just slugged him.

"Oh poor baby." Kensi teased as she propped herself up so that she was hovering a little over him. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"Yes…wait…no?" Deeks said slightly confused as he looked at his wife and couldn't tell if she wanted another round of if she was still messing with him. But his confusion was quickly filled with desire as Kensi kissed his shoulder, than one of the bullet holes form where he had been shot to draw her out in the open, than the other one. Deeks lost the ability to completely think at all as she kissed him right above the naval and continued to move further down his body. Pretty soon the soft sounds of the two filled the bedroom again.


End file.
